1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer assembly and more particularly is directed to a drawer which is manufactured in kit form for shipping in compact form and is readily assembled using hand tools.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of drawers and storage compartments are known in the art. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,689, U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,596, U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,999, U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,524, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,765, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,315 U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,854 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,938 directed to drawers used in bed pedestals or bed frames. None of these disclose a drawer assembly which as manufactured can be packed compactly for shipping and marketing and then be assembled without knowledge of a high degree of carpentry skills using only a screwdriver. The drawer of the present invention accomplishes this.